


Operation: Wolf's Clothing

by Helthehatter



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Arcee - Freeform, Bumblebee - Freeform, Experimental, Ironhide - Freeform, OC, One Shot, Sci-Fi, Skywarp - Freeform, Starscream - Freeform, Thundercracker - Freeform, Transformers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helthehatter/pseuds/Helthehatter
Summary: In the ten years that the Autobots and Decepticons have been on Earth many causalities and destruction have wrought the world. In the defense of the suffering human-race is Sector 7 who, upon collecting data from unwilling subjects, have now done the impossible: to put the consciousness of a human being into the husk of a transformer. With this they can infiltrate the ranks of the Cybertronians and punish them for the tragedy they have brought on mankind.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Operation: Wolf's Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a one shot because it's more an experiment to see if people like this idea. I'd like to write it eventually anyone but depending on the audience reactions I might go ahead and start it after I finish up season two of The Spark She Holds. Comments are appreciated ~

**OPERATION: WOLF’S CLOTHING**

**I.E. PLACING ORGANIC MINDS INOT THE BODIES OF THE CYBERFORMS**

**SOLDIER CODENAME: VALKYRIE**

**OBJECTIVE: INFILTRATE THEIR RANKS, COLLECT TOP SECRETS AND WEAKNESSES**

.

_“This is Grace Hatchenfield from Channel 6, reporting to you live from the edge of Brook Avenue. As you can see hundreds of people have gathered, looking out at the ocean where an explosion appears to have been flying mid air. Witnesses said it was an aircraft owned by Sector 7. I’ve also been told that just moments earlier a trio of jets shot at the aircraft, causing it to explode before vanishing. We have reason to believe these jets weren’t owned by any air force but were in fact three of the alien lifeforms that arrived on Earth ten years ago._

  
_For those just tuning in I’m Grace Hatchenfield from Channel 6. It has been exactly one year since the last casualty by the robotic aliens that invaded Earth. But now we are witnessing the destruction of a Sector 7 aircraft. Sector 7 is the military force specficially trained to combat the cyber lifeforms. Being attacked so easily does not bode well for the United States or the rest of the world. Oh-I’m-I just saw something large fall out of the aircraft, it looks like it’s heading straight to Silver Gull beach. I will report back as new information comes through, back to you Jerry!"_

.

Valkyrie landed hard on the sandy beach below, sand sending a spray around her. 

  
She lay motionless, her body tense and waiting for the pain of broken bones. What else would happen upon her fall, then breaking her entire body?

  
She waited-and waited-but for the exception of the sore arm she had landed on, there was no other pain.

  
_Oh_. Realization made her eyes pop open. _That’s right._

  
Valkyrie lifted her head, a sense of dizziness washing over her, then gazed at the gold and purple metal plating of her hand.

  
_Not my hand_ , she corrected herself. _The robot’s hand_.

  
The robot who Sector 7 had executed to pay for it’s crimes against Earth, leaving its body a husk that-with an incredible feat of science-Valkyrie’s brain waves had been placed in its body. She could still picture her own human body vividly, it self a husk now that her conscious was in the body of this robot. She had left it in stasis back at the base. They’d keep it safe until she finished her objective. 

  
_My objective!_

  
She bolted upright-and immediately stumbled back onto her knees. She wasn’t used to being so large, with such long limbs, and she knew there were weapons on this body that she had no idea how to function.

  
That’s why she was on the aircraft.

  
Valkyrie lifted her head to see what was left of the Sector 7 aircraft, ablaze, disappear into the ocean. On it were the soldiers who had been escorting her to one of their islands, there she would have been trained and learn how to control this living weapon that was now her own body. But they had been attacked-she hadn’t seen who it was, before the had shot her out of the ship, not wanting to risk her being burned alive like them.

  
_I’m the only one of Operation: Wolf’s Clothing_. The thought, making her anxious the first time she had been told, now made her nearly break down in panic now. She was alone, she had no idea how to contact base, and she was in the body of one of those killing machines. 

  
_Calm down_ , she quickly forced down any sense of hysteria and forced herself up on a standing position, her legs wobbled but she didn’t fall down. _You just started your mission early_. And her mission was to make these giant robots pay, pay for coming to Earth, for fighting, for destroying cities and ruining lives. An image of an older woman came to her mind and Valkyrie balled her hands into fists, the tips of her shape fingers digging into the metal and she felt a bolt of pain.

  
_So these bodies can hurt_ , she looked down at her hands. She had been unsure since things like tanks and fighter jets had struggled taking the robots down. But she wasn’t a tank or fighter jet, she was one of _them_. _And I’ll relish making them suffer_.

  
She looked at her surroundings, she couldn’t stay on this open beach. Wolf’s Clothing was a secret Operation that most of the government had no idea about, and they wanted to keep it that way. 

  
She recognized she was at Silver Gull and knew that the forest that lined the beach was thick enough to hide in, but spaced out enough that she wouldn’t get stuck-not even in a body like this one.

  
Valkyrie glanced over her shoulder at the wings on her back, she knew she could fly, she knew this body had the capability of transforming into a Cobalt Co50 Valkyrie (hence her code name), but she wasn’t going to try it now. She’d have to find an open area where no humans were around. 

  
She glanced over back at the ocean, trails of smoke the only thing left of the aircraft. She sent a silent prayer to the people who had been inside. _Don’t worry_ , she assured them. _I’ll make them pay_.

  
Valkyrie made her way through the uphill forest, wishing her feet didn’t make the Earth tremble with every step. Stealth would not be her strong suit in this battle unless she figured out how to make lighter steps. But at least the pines offered decent support whenever she lost her balance, which was a lot. The unfamiliarity of this body making her stumble like a drunk.

  
She had just yanked her foot out of a bramble bush when she heard the long shrill of something creaking, followed by the sounds of screams. Human screams.

  
Instinctively Valkyrie ran forward, and just as she broke out of the trees she fell, skidding down a rocky hill before falling into a river. 

  
She tensed, expecting the icy cold water to wash her away. But the river’s temperature. was only cool to her, and she was only waist deep, the tug of the current not budging her.

  
_That’s convenient_ , she thought with relief before another scream made her whip her head to the left. 

  
A bridge stood a few feet away, hovering over the pulsing river. It was an old structure, metal railing that had been holding it up was rusted which lead to the bridge to start breaking in half. one half of it hung low, precariously close to the river. Only the railing of the other half kept the single car from falling into the river and being washed away.

  
Valkyrie stood up but then hesitated. She knew Sector 7 had forbade her from coming into contact with humans while she was in this body. 

  
But then one of the humans screamed again, her voice thick with terror, and Valkyrie bolted forward, the rocks below slippy and she nearly stumbled down again.

  
There were two humans in the car, a man and a woman, elderly, and the railing that kept them from falling into the river also kept them from escaping their car.  
Their hysteria only mounted when they saw Valkyrie hurrying toward them. She hoped she wouldn’t scare them into a heart attack.

  
Reaching the bridge she slipped under it and placed her hands and shoulders against it before pushing upward with all her might. To her own horror it didn’t lift as easily as she expected and she had to strain against the heavy bridge, her legs shaking. The bridge lifted, ever so slightly, but not enough to connect it to the other half of the bridge. Her metallic limbs creaked in protest and she felt a spark of terror in her chest. If she didn’t think of something quick this stupid robot body would give under the bridge and the couple would fall into the river and drown!

  
“Hold on!” A male voice suddenly called out. “I’m coming!”

  
Valkyrie looked up river and her body nearly gave in terror. A yellow robot-one of the invading cyber lifeforms-was running toward her, his blue eyes on the bridge.

  
“Stay away!” she cried out. She was startled that the voice that came from her mouth was not her own, it had a strange, metallic accent. It would be a long time before she heard her own voice again. 

  
The yellow robot ignored her words, instead jumping up and climbing onto the bridge with ease. The extra weight made her kneels buckle and it took all of Valkyrie’s strength to not fall down. 

  
“No! _No_!” she cried out, hearing the humans screamed. Her mind was filled with the visions of the two getting pulled to pieces by the murderous robot, but if she let go of the bridge the river would claim them. She had no idea what to do. 

  
But then suddenly she heard the unmistakable sound of tires screeching as a car drove away. 

  
The yellow robot jumped off the bridge to land beside her, the water splashing her when he did. “You can let go,” he said brightly. “I picked up their car and placed them back on the road. They drove away-”

  
Valkyrie released the bridge and jumped away, the structure falling into the water between them.

  
“Easy,” he said, holding his hands up in a pacifying motion. Which was incredibly ironic, there was no telling how many human lives were crushed with those hands.   
Valkyrie was still as stone, waiting for the robot to lunge at her. She had no idea if she could fight in this body, but she had been top of her class during training, that had to count for something.

  
They spent a couple of moments in complete silence, Valkyrie had her eyes narrowed, waiting for the inevitable.

  
“So, uh,” the yellow robot began, his voice carrying a tone of awkwardness. “If you’re just gonna keep glaring at me like that I’m gonna get out of the water before I rust, if that’s okay with you.”

  
“ _You can rust_!?” Valkyrie stared at the water swirling around her feet and quickly jumped back onto land, scrabbling against the rocky hill, sending pebbles splashing into the river.

  
Leaning against a pine to keep her rickety balance she heard laughter and it took her a moment to realize that it was coming from the _robot_. That made no sense! They couldn’t laugh, or at least, they shouldn’t have been able to! She pictured them laughing as cities burned and felt anger twist her gut, or at least where her gut used to be. 

  
“It’s not that big a deal,” he chuckled as he climbed up the hill with much more grace to stand before her. “But you must be new to Earth if you don’t know about water.”

  
New to Earth…had more of these machines arrived right under the humans’ noses? The thought made her shiver.

  
The yellow robot offered her his hand, “I’m Bumblebee.”

  
Her first response was to slap the hand away, but then she remembered her mission was to gain their trust and find out their weaknesses. Holding back her revulsion she shook his head. “Nice to meet you,” she lied.

  
His blue eyes looked over her, resting on one of her wings, and if she hadn’t been paying attention she wouldn’t have noticed the way his eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

  
Releasing his hand Valkyrie looked at said wing, he had been looking at the strange purple symbol. 

  
Sector 7 had asked this robot what it had meant, it had no given an answer.

  
_Is it a rank? Maybe it’s because I can fly?_ She turned back to the robot and forced herself to pull up a smile. “Yes, I am…new.”

  
This robot-Bumblebee (what a weird name for a robot could care less about the animals on this planet), gave her an amused look. “Well, I think you are making a good first impression.” He nodded to the bridge, “After all, you saved those humans’ lives.”

  
“So did you,” Valkyrie said, unable to keep the suspicion out of her voice. 

  
Bumblebee turned back to her, “Why wouldn’t I?”

  
_Oh, I don’t know. Maybe because your kind have killed so many humans that our cemeteries are running out of room._ But she didn’t dare say that out loud.

  
“But I’m surprised you helped them,” Bumblebee pointed out, looking her over again. “But I’m glad you did, I wouldn’t have made it in time.” 

  
_Why do you care?_ Maybe they were trying to win the humans’ trust for some heinous plan. She wouldn’t be surprised, that was the exact kind of information she needed to be finding. 

  
“I wouldn’t be upset they drove off,” he added, turning back to her. “They’re still scared of us.”

  
“Of course they’re scared of us,” she said flatly. “We’re giant robots.” 

  
He gave her a look as if surprised, “Fair point. But speaking of humans, more are probably on their way. I think it’s best we’re not here when they arrive.”

He turned to walk back upriver from when he had appeared. Valkyrie took a step after him, “Can I go with you?”

  
He whirled around, his expression one of shock. “ _You_ want to come with _me_?” 

  
He sounded so caught off guard that Valkyrie inwardly panicked. Was she not allowed to? Did this have to do with the symbols? Was it a class thing? Was he higher up? Was she? She had no idea of something that might be an obvious thing these robots knew and now she had ruined her entire mission-

  
“Can I?” she asked, her voice slightly strained as she tried to ignore her inner hysteria. 

  
“I-” he looked around as if he would find his answer in the pines. “I can’t take you to our base.”

  
_Our…whose our?_

  
“But if you want, a few of my friends aren’t far,” he added, looking incredibly unsure of himself. “We can go to them.”

  
Valkyrie immediately nodded, she didn’t care who his ‘friends’ were. She cared about getting to this base. 

  
Bumblebee walked onward and she went after him, reaching his side she almost stumbled, being able to catch herself just in time. 

  
“Are you okay?” Bumblebee asked, startled.

  
Valkyrie felt his fingers brush her arm and she immediately straightened up and stepped away, her disgust leaving her arm burning from where he had touched her. “I’m fine.”

  
He gave her one more look before shrugged and continuing onward. She kept at his side, making sure she was careful not to trip again. 

  
Through the silent walk she felt the need to explain her clumsiness, she had a feeling it wasn’t a common occurrence with these robots and she needed to keep them from discovering who she really was. “It was the water.”

  
“What?”

  
“That’s why I tripped,” she quickly explained. “It was slippery.”

  
“The dry ground was slippery?” he asked, his voice falling into a chuckle. It was a too-human chuckle, it made her uncomfortable. “You don’t have to try and save face. Everyone’s tripped once in their life, I bet even bots like Starscream.”

  
He looked at her when he said this, his eyes meaningful. She was missing something, there was something in this conversation she did not know and her anxiety kicked back in. 

  
Who the hell was Starscream? Was she suppose to know? Desperate to distract him from answering question she did not know, Valkyrie said the first thing that came to her mind: “I’m taller than you.”

  
_Yeah, Valkyrie I bet that’ll warm him up, you dumbass._

  
He blinked, once again caught off guard, then appraised her. After a moment his eyes crinkled, “Not by much.” His tone wasn’t offended like she expected, it was still strangely light-hearted. As if he found this entire situation funny.

  
Valkyrie lifted her chin. So he was a funny guy? She could work with that. “Still counts.”

  
“Then you should see the rest of my team,” he added. “They’re bigger than both of us.” 

  
“I’m excited to meet your team,” she said sweetly. But only because they might be blabbermouths who would tell her some really great secrets.

  
Bumblebee gave her another odd look, “You’re really not what I expected.”

  
“Is-is that a good thing?” she stammered.

  
“It’s a very good thing,” he quickly assured her and smiled.

  
_What a friendly little murder machine_ , she thought to herself, recalling how she had never seen Bumblebee in any of Sector 7’s videos. _If the robots are as friendly as this one, this mission is going to be easy._

  
Just as she had finished this thought a white hot flash of pain slammed into the back of her head, sending her falling to the ground.

  
Bumblebee let out a noise of alarm as she pushed herself up and looked behind her. 

  
Two new robots were rushing toward them, weapons aiming at her. “Bee, get away from her!” one of them shouted.

  
Valkyrie sent a glare up at the yellow bot, “This was as trick!” She should have guessed.

  
“What-no it’s-” Bumblebee’s excuse was cut off as the other two robots started to fire at her.

  
Unable to defend herself Valkyrie hurried to her feet and started to run/stumble away. The back of her head shrieking with pain. 

  
_Fly_ , she thought desperately. _Fly, fly, get outta here!_ She jumped, willing her entire body to do what she said, and to her surprise and relief she found herself being lifted off. She was flying! And she hadn’t even transformed into a jet yet!

  
“Wait!” she heard Bumblebee call as she hurried up into the clouds.

  
_You won’t fool me a second time_ , Valkyrie thought venomously as she left the three dangerous aliens behind. 

.

“Why did you do that?” Bumblebee turned on Ironhide and Arcee as the two ran up to him.

  
“What are you talking about?” the red Autobot seethed. “Are you _insane_?! That was Duskshock you were talking to!”

  
Bumblebee’s brow furrowed, “Who’s Duskshock?”

  
“A _very_ dangerous Decepticon, Bee,” Arcee said. She didn’t sound as angry as Ironhide but her voice was low with disapproval. “One of Megatron’s deadliest.”

  
“It doesn't matter that you didn’t know her name,” Ironhide added, glaring up at the sky as if he expected her to return. “You saw the insignia. Why were you talking to a Con.”

  
“Because she wasn’t acting like a Con,” Bumblebee insisted. “I found her rescuing humans. “And she-she didn’t even to realize I was an Autobot. She talked like we were allies.”

  
Arcee frowned, “That is wierd. But she’s cunning. She was probably trying to get your guard down in order to find our base.”

  
_What if she was right?_ Bumblebee thought worriedly. _I was a little too willing to take her to meet Ironhide and the others._ But despite all that the yellow Autobot couldn’t shake the feeling there was something about this Duskshock that wasn’t Decepticon. 

.

The pain in her head had subsided to a dull ache. But the shame of getting caught off guard like that remained. 

  
_I should have kept my guard up_ , she growled at herself. _I’ve seen these things destroy cities-how could I forget that?_

  
The image of the smiling woman returned and guilt nearly chocked her. _I’m sorry, it won’t happen again._

  
She stayed hovered in the air, looking down at the rolling waves of the ocean below. She felt a twinge of fear at returning to the mainland. Until she had figured out how to fight in this body she was helpless as if she was still human. If only that aircraft hadn’t gone up in smoke. She wasn’t suppose to have run into these robots so soon, she was suppose to have gone through _training_.

  
Valkyrie was considering going back to Sector 7’s base, not sure what else there was to do, when she heard the sound of approaching jet engines.

  
She turned around and saw three jets (red, blue, and purple, separately) heading straight for her.

  
Valkyrie tensed, she didn’t know if these were robots or humans but neither were a welcome sight. Sector 7 had kept this operation quiet so no air force would know who she was.

  
But then the three transformed in unison as they flew to her and it did little to calm her nerves. Though she did notice their wings had the same symbol as hers’. Were they allies then?

  
And then she heard a yell, “DUSKSHOCK!”

  
The blue jet, now in its robot form, hurried toward her and Valkyrie braced herself to be knocked into the ocean.

  
But the blue jet stopped right in front of her, looking her over with red eyes and a relieved smile. “You’re okay!”

  
“I wouldn’t say she’s _okay_ , Thundercracker,” the purple robot added from behind his comrade. “Her head is smoking.”

  
“It’s _WHAT_?!” she turned, trying to see any wisps of smoke coming from her head. 

  
“Was it the Autobots?” the blue jet, Thundercracker, grabbed her arm to examine the back of her head. She tried not to shudder, these robots needed to keep their hands off her. “Is that why you didn’t come back to from your scouting mission?”

  
Valkyrie looked at him. _So this robot was on a scouting mission when we caught her…and her name is Duskshock_. She’d give the murdering machines this, that was a cool name. Being called that would be the one plus in rubbing elbows with these robots.

  
The jets were looking at her, waiting for an answer. The red robot hovered above them with his eyes narrowed.

  
“Yes,” she quickly said. “And I-I just escaped.” 

  
“You were held captive by Autobots for three meta-cycles?” the red robot asked.

  
Valkyrie tensed, she had no idea what a meta-cycle was. But it sounded like this jet didn’t believe her. But then he smirked, “The great and mighty Duskshock outmatched by measly Autobots. Everyone at the Nemesis will love to hear this.” 

  
“Stop teasing her, Starscream,” the Thundercracker jet said, moving to hover between her and the red jet.

  
Duskshock’s eyes widened. So _that_ was the Starscream Bumblebee had mentioned. And she had that same symbol…was he her ally?

  
Starscream rolled his eyes at Thundercracker before moving around so he could see her. “It’s odd that you’ve been their prisoner for so long but didn’t try to contact Megatron for any sort of negotiation for your return.”

  
Valkyrie could only shrug.

  
“Who knows what goes on in the head of an Autobot,” the purple jet muttered dismissively.

  
Starscream glanced at the other jet then looked back at her, “Did you complete your mission before you were captured?”

  
Valkyrie shook her head. She wasn’t lying, whatever Duskshock had been scouting for she didn’t find it. But her mind burned with curiosity. What _had_ she been looking for.

  
Starscream frowned, “So not only did you fail your mission but you _also_ got captured by the Autobots. And only now you escape…” He turned to fly off, “I wouldn’t want to be you when we get back to the Nemesis.” The purple jet turned to follow Starscream. 

  
Valkyrie watched them, “I’m going with you?”

  
All three jets turned to give her a weird look.

  
“You got somewhere better to be?” the purple one asked before he and Starscream turned and flew off. 

  
She looked to Thundercracker who was still at her side. He was still smiling at her, he looked more friendly than even Bumblebee.

  
“I’m really glad to see you again,” he said, his voice soft and catching her off guard. “I thought you were dead.”

  
She shrugged again, feeling incredibly awkward. “Uh, surprise!”

  
His smile was still in place, his red eyes weirdly warm. “Well, we should probably go after them. Don’t let what Starscream said bother you, Megatron’s gonna be so happy to see you again.”

  
He moved to fly off but at the last second turned back to Valkyrie who could only look at him.

  
Then Thundercracker stretched his hand out, offering it to her.

  
Realization nearly made Valkyrie fall into the ocean: _He likes me! Or at least, he likes this Duskshock! Is it romantic? Is it SEXUAL?! No, it can’t be they’re not-they don’t-they’re not humans! They’re mindless murdering machines who killed and hurt people and if I don’t stop them they’ll wipe every person off the Earth._

  
But to stop them she had to know, and to know them she had to play along. She had no idea how the original Duskshock thought of this Thundercracker, but these jets were clearly part of her team. She needed to keep them happy.

  
So-with a little too much force-she grabbed his hand. She also promptly ignored the delighted expression on his face. 

  
“Let’s go,” she mumbled, her voice hoarse. She forced herself to not pull away when his fingers tightened around her hand as he led her after the other two.  
That was something Valkyrie would do. And she was no longer Valkyrie.

  
Now, she was Duskshock. 


End file.
